Yin-Yang Release Shroud
|unnamed jutsu=Yes |literal english=Yin-Yang Release Shroud |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Yin-Yang Release, Kekkei Genkai |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |users=Shinsuke Satoru, Amaya Arata, |hand signs=Hands clapped together |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Yin-Yang Release Shroud is a powerful shroud of destructive black Yin and white Yang energy, similar to the (a technique which utilizes Yin Release and can be used by the Mangekyou Sharingan), that is made entirely of pure, combined and compacted in a pure form. Shinsuke claims this is his best technique. It makes use of Shinsuke's chakra levels. The colour of the chakra used is black and white, which flickers like flames. The shroud surrounds all of Shinsuke's body and takes the form of Shinsuke's chakra, the shape of a dragon, with dragon wings, a dragon head and a dragons tail. He also has six tomoe shapes under his neck, resembling the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette. Since Yang chakra is essentially massive amounts of physical (life) energy and Yin chakra is essentially massive amounts of spiritual (imagination, which can be used to create form out of nothingness) energy, it can cause reactions all around it, such as causing plants to grow quicker (effects of the Yang Chakra). When using this technique, Shinsuke's stamina is explosively argumented and it delivers mass increases in strength, defense, reactions, speed (so much so, that it seems as though Shinsuke has used a mid-distance Space-Time Technique) and vitality. It increases the strength of his Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu due to the increase in spiritual energy and physical energy. This technique's yang chakra can be channelled into people and can be used as a decent healing technique for medical purposes. The shroud itself expends a small fraction of his chakra and thus can be kept active for decent periods of time. When using this, his power in elemental release is such that he can flow all the elements through him to an even higher level than previously. Techniques Yin-Yang Sphere After Shinsuke witnessed a Tailed-Beast Ball, his Rinnegan was able to work out some of the mechanics to a Tailed-Beast Ball and moderately copy its effects, using human chakra. Shinsuke gathers an immense amount of destructive: positive black Yin (spiritual energy) chakra and negative pure White Yang (physical energy) chakra from his body (created inside his body from his own chakra) and from the shroud to his hand, then compresses it into the shape of a ball. This move removes the abilities of the shroud due to the chakra all moving to his hand and renders Shinsuke temporarily wide open due to the immense focus needed to successfully use this technique and get the chakra at the right ratio. He gathers it at a ratio of 8:2 respectively and releases a concentrated explosion blast. Its force is extremely devestating, nearly equal in power with a Tailed Beast Ball from one of the more weaker Tailed-Beasts such as the 1 or 2 tailed-beasts. Using this move more than once without resting leaves him exhausted, having to flee and deactivate the shroud, he can only do this once effectively at its full power, and its very risky as if it misses on the first try SHinsuke has wasted nearly all of his chakra and has to flee. Shinsuke created this move with the intention of it being able to rival a Tailed-Beast Ball's power, but due to him having considerably lower chakra levels than one of the Tailed-Beasts, it isn't as powerful as a Tailed-Beast Ball from them, although it is quite close. It is still an extremely powerful move against a human opponent. Compacting the Shroud Usage with his Hatsugen items Shinsuke can use this Shroud with his Hatsugen equipment. First of all, if he's not already wearing them, he summons them from his storage and activates his shroud, compacting it to its full strength and surrounding his body and sword with it. This does take a large amount of chakra but it allows him to fight at his fullest power, being able to use all of his normal jutsu at a higher, more destructive level due to his shroud and being able to channel chakra through his sword to produce chakra blasts. He can use chakra flow extremely effectively, being able to use his shroud's, his regular chakra's, his armour's and his elemental releases' power to astronomically augment his defensive abilites and also explosively empower his offensive power using the same method with his sword. Using these in combination with wind being used as the chakra being flowed, he was able to cause a nearby crater to be crushed with just the shockwave of his sword clashing with another. Category:Ninjutsu